A Snowy Study Session
by Sango Twin
Summary: Ichi/Ishi Ishida comes over to make Kurosaki study for an upcoming exam. Being the kind person Ishida is, he grabs the mail for Kurosaki, only to find a new surprise.


'How big are your balls?' Ishida reread the flyer, cleaning his glasses once again. He had innocently gone out to get the mail box thinking he would do Kurosaki a favor, and what a lovely prize he had found. He read the small phrases underneath, quirking an eyebrow.

"Itty Bitty, $5, Gettin' Bigger Balls, $10, Large and in Charge," 'What is this about? What are they paying him for pictures or something?' Ishida blushed lightly at the thought of this. "$25, and Blue Balls, $50 " Now Kurosaki definitely had Ishida interested, all the times he claimed to be not gay, he knew deep inside it was a lie. Ishida could tell based on his reaction to this flyer. He also knew that now he had to find out what was up with Kurosaki, or rather downIshida continued gliding his eyes across the words on the flyer, and abruptly put a stop to his walking. 'Still think your balls are bigger?' Ishida now thoroughly confused decided to stash the flyer in his front pocket and continue to the front door of the Kurosaki household. He knocked lightly hoping that Ichigo had not forgotten about their study date, at least that's what Ishida called it.

The front door flew open and a disheveled strawberry stood panting behind it clad in nothing but a pair of pants, and possibly boxers, Ishida was distracted before he could stare that close at the outfit. Ichigo standing in the entrance in a small layer of sweat panted lightly his reddened cheeks seeming to cool down from the outside air.

"Ishida? Why are you here?" He asked cocking his head innocently to the side.

"We had an appointment Kurosaki." Ishida slid into the room shoving the small pile of letters into the taller man's hands and briskly started up the stairs.

"What is this for?" Ichigo yelled at the pale Quincy.

"Its mail, now think real hard, what else is it for other than reading?" Ishida scowled waiting for his so called friend, at the top of the staircase.

"I can think of a few things…" Ichigo mumbled before tossing it onto the kitchen table for his dad or sisters to find later then started his slow accent of the stairs. "What was this appointment?"

Ishida sighed with an array of disappointment. "Kurosaki, tell me your current grade in math."

Ichigo paused on a step thinking hard about the question. "It's a seventy, why?"

"That is exactly why I'm here Kurosaki. Barely passing is not an option." Ishida calmly spoke still awaiting his would be lover's feet to reach the top floor.

"How is that your business?!" Ichigo shouted forgetting his family was asleep. Running up the stairs and lightly pressing the Quincy up against the wall.

"Ichigo, when you call me and ask for help, it becomes my business" Ishida crossed his arms defiantly.

"I did that?" Ichigo questioned releasing his tight hold on the pale mans shirt.

"No. It's just fun to randomly show up on your doorstop at nine o'clock in the morning!" Ishida spat back.

Ichigo took a step back from the pale genius and decided to lead him to his room, "Sorry I guess I forgot…" he mumbled a small sweat drop forming on the back of his head.

Ishida slowly followed the orange haired teen to his room trying to keep his calm. "It's alright, you're well known for your spacing out."

"NO I'M NOT!" Ichigo screamed an anger mark violently pulsing on his head.

"It's a joke Kurosaki," Ishida spoke pushing himself past him to make himself comfortable in the room that belonged to said teenager.

Ichigo entered the room and took a seat at the table also, glaring at Ishida lightly. Ishida pulled out his notebook completely oblivious to the others glare. Ichigo noticing the other wasn't paying attention took some time to really appreciate his fellow school mate. Although the tan teen had not fully admitted to being gay, he knew that he felt something for his fellow fighter. Even if he had lost his power gotten it back and lost it again, he didn't mind saving this pale dark haired pretty boy from the grasp of danger. Rather, he kind of liked it. He actually liked the outfit he wore too, the tight fitting outfit that showed of the pale boy's slim figure, if Ichigo hadn't glimpsed a few times at the boy in gym, he would have sworn that Ishida was a very flat-chested woman.

Ishida now looking up from his book gave Ichigo a weird look before the orange haired boy looked away. Ishida could have sworn he saw a strange look in his eye. 'Was that lust, passion, desire? No, that's a dream' Ishida rationalized in his head and decided to push his mind into teaching the boy how to solve these problems, without letting the boy feel the current problem he had from that flyer earlier. Ishida once again glanced at the strawberry noting the small blush upon his cheeks before breaking the silence. "So what parts are you having trouble with?"

Ichigo glanced up before mumbling "all of it."

Ishida sighed before moving the notebook over to Ichigo; it contained a simple problem on the sheet of paper it was opened to. "Solve this."

Ichigo glanced at the problem upon the paper reading it over once or twice before leaning back and laying down on his floor. "It's vacation! Why must I work?"

Ishida glared at him. "Because, you need to catch up."

"Why can't I catch up during the school year?!" He exclaimed wiggling about on the floor.

"Because you're too slow," Ishida shoved the notebook in his face again. "Solve the problem already!"

"No" he mumbled trying to push the notebook away.

"Stop complaining and just do it!" Ishida repeated pushing the notebook harder leaning over his half naked teammate heavily.

"NO!" Ichigo yelled suspending his partner in the air above him.

"Kurosaki! Just solve the damn math problem already!" Ishida sighed exasperated.

"Fine I will just get off already!" Ichigo complied hiding his surprise at how light his fellow fighter was.

"Huh?" Ishida scrambled back blushing lightly, 'When did I get on top of him like that? …Not that I mind.' He lightly fingered the flyer in his pocket. 'How do I set up a chance to ask him about this thing?'

Ichigo sat back up placing the notebook upon the table in front of him, noting the light blush upon his teammates face, his eyes slowly traveled down to where Ishida was tracing the inner outline of his pocket and Ichigo promptly blushed. 'What is he doing in my room… in front of me no less?!' He quickly ducked his head to hide his blush attempting to concentrate on his math problem but his eyes kept on wondering back to that elusive finger circling near what he could swear was a small bulge in his slim friend's pants.

Ishida sighed standing up. "Ichigo, I'm going to take a small break, get some fresh air, do you want anything?"

'You' Ichigo made sure to keep this thought to himself. "A soda would be nice. You know where it is in my kitchen right?"

Ishida nodded and headed for the door, "It might be a while, maybe 10 minutes, there are more problems when you're done with that one, just flip the pages; skip the ones you don't understand." He made his way out of the room closing the door behind him.

Once Ichigo could no longer sense Ishida's presence he leaned back and sighed, "As if I could concentrate on math after **THAT**." He placed his pencil upon the table and lay back down upon his floor. "What was that all about anyway? Playing with himself in my room… and that blush…" Ichigo let his hands roam about his naked chest leaving trails of heat upon his skin. "I swear… If he didn't leave I would have…"  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ishida rushed down the stairs and out of the front door being sure to grab his shoes, leaving his jacket behind enjoying the bitter cold of winter upon his luminescent skin. "How am I gonna ask him about this… maybe it's his father's." Ishida imagined this for a second and immediately regretted it.

"Ok, bad thoughts…" He continued his trek through the snow shivering every now and then when the wind blew. "This doesn't quite work as well as a cold shower" he noted still feeling the twinge of arousal from lying on top of his strawberry, uh he meant, classmate…friend…comrade…? "What was he blushing about before though…?" Ishida contemplated this and replayed the scenario in his head, 'I was playing with the flyer in my pocket and… OH GOD! He saw… there's no other way to explain it…' Ishida blushed deeper. 'And with the way I was sitting and playing with the flyer it must have looked like…'  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ichigo had moved onto the top button of his pants by this point. 'Well better hurry before he comes back…then again… ah! Stop thinking stupid thoughts Kurosaki, he's not gay… we think.' Ichigo lightly pulled on the zipper not being able to contain the small moan that escaped his lips, freeing his member from the tight jail.

"I knew going commando was a good idea…" His right hand slipping down to grip the large piece of sensitive flesh. He slowly began to move his hand in a rhythmic pattern while bringing his left up to play with one of his nipples. "Stupid Quincy… what gave you right to do this to me?" Panting lightly letting a blush paint itself across his face his never ending scowl removed leaving his mouth in a small o.

Ichigo began to speed up the pace of his lower hand. "Who gave you permission to be so god damn sexy on a Saturday morning?" The pace continued to collect speed. "And, why do you change next to me for P.E. every weekday?!" Ichigo finally bit his lip to contain his cry of ecstasy, which he defiantly didn't want his father to ask about. "And what gave you right to make me need to change every fucking morning?" He sighed as he picked himself off the floor grabbing a tissue to clean up the mess he had made. "Maybe I should take a shower and if he asks just tell him I really needed one…" He continued to clean up after himself grabbing a change of clothes and a towel to go enjoy a bath.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ishida had found his way back to the Kurosaki residence going into the kitchen to grab Ichigo's soda. He was lightly surprised to hear the sound of water running from upstairs but decided it was probably part of Ichigo's daily routine. "Which soda does he want…?" Ishida eyed the collection of flavors. He leaned down and picked up the strawberry soda and smirked. "Well, if I'm wrong at least I've annoyed him beyond belief." He lifted the two liter and grabbed two glasses with ice.

"Be prepared Kurosaki I'll find out what's up with this flyer if it's the last thing I do." He started the short walk up the stairs. "He better hurry in that shower, I swear if he hasn't touched that notebook since I've been here he's gonna get the biggest lecture he's ever heard." Ishida muttered opening up the door to his room and placing the sodas on the table.

He picked up the closed notebook off the table and started flipping through the pages. He closed it again throwing it down on the table. "Kurosaki." he growled in a silent rage opening the door to go wait by the bathroom, ready to unleash his rage.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ichigo finished up in shower, stepped out grabbing his towel and started to dry off. He wiped a bit of the steam off the mirror and glanced at his wet appearance. He played with his soppy spiky hair attempting to breathe life into it again. "Why do I even try? I thought we already determined he wasn't gay Ichigo." He muttered to himself grabbing his change of clothes and putting them on. "Even if he was what the chances that he'd like you?"

Ichigo dried out his hair and fluffed it back into a not-so-bed-heady look and started his death walk towards the door. 'I bet he's back and pissed already.' He thought to himself sighing knowing of the storm that was ready to bombard him the second he opened the door. 'I just hope he doesn't wake up the neighbors this time. I don't think we can handle the police down here for disturbing the peace twice.' He took a deep breath and opened the door- "ICHIGO KUROSAKI!" -damn… Who would have known Ishida could scream loud enough to crack the mirror.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Forty-five minutes and a long lecture later, Ichigo is quickly solving away, or at least attempting too. Books littered the mentioned teen's floor from his frivolous attempt to find his book to aid him instead of the tight ass Ishida. Ichigo reprimanded himself again for the umpteenth time this morning for getting distracted by a sexual fantasy with the new phrase he invented for the man sitting on the other side of the room.

"I don't hear writing" Ishida mumbles not looking up from the book he's reading. Ichigo hears the words slide from those girlishly pink lips, but doesn't comprehend them. 'Wait… is he wearing lip gloss?' "Kurosaki!" Ishida snapped giving the boy the long awaited attention he had been longing for. At this Ichigo pops out from his fantasized revere.

"What do you want tight ass?" He spat out at the other. 'Shit that didn't just come out of my mouth did it?'

"What did you call me?"

"…tight ass…"

"Is this how you thank people for helping your lack of academic Knowledge?" Ichigo didn't respond, he was afraid of receiving Ishida's wrath for the second time that day.

"You're just special." Ichigo didn't realize that he said that aloud, he was absorbed in his own thoughts and didn't see the shock flash across Ishida's face.

"Special how?" Ishida tried to get the boy to continue his day dream aloud.

"I don't know! I've never met such an annoying person! You bother me, annoy me, constantly push me to improve even though you're losing your powers yourself and yet all I want to do is protect you." Ishida was touched and slowly approached the boy sitting under the kotatsu.

"Ne, Ichigo," Ichigo snapped out of his dream again blushing deeply.

"Sorry, Ishida, did I fall asleep again?" Ichigo asked tactfully avoiding his gaze.

"Yea, what were you dreaming about?" Ishida feigned innocence, sitting down and joining Ichigo under the warm blanket.

"I, um-"'I can't tell him that I was dreaming about him… gosh what do I do?' "I was stumped by this uhm…. Math problem" he lamely reprimanded himself for such a fake lie and sat there waiting for the onslaught from Ishida.

"Math hmm?" Ishida scooted closer to the boy around the warm table. "Which problem?" Ichigo panicked.

"um… it's not in the worksheet? I mean notebook… I made it up in my mind."

"Oh is that so?" By that tone Ichigo could tell he was doomed. He quietly started to say his prayers to this world as the question he dreaded reared its ugly head. "what was it?"

"I forgot?"

"Don't lie to me."

"Ishida­-"

"What?"

"That was the math problem I was trying to solve."

"… What?!"

"Toilet," Ichigo got up and ran from the room into the warm comfort of the cold tiles. "Did I just actually say that?!" he screamed out of shock. 'Ok Ichigo its ok, extremely corny but ok. Now think. Ishida is probably stumped in my room right now… sitting on my bed… pulling at his shirt buttons with that nervous habit he has… ah stop that thought mister! Whacking off in your bathroom to a guy that is in your bedroom is not a good idea!' Ichigo groaned rubbing his forehead in pain. "AH! This is like a calculus math problem!"

Ishida was sitting on Ichigo's bed nervously fiddling with the buttons to his shirt undoing and redoing them in a simple pattern. "What did he mean by that… surely not… but then again…the way he's been acting all day its quite possible. AH! Stop bad Ishida! Mind away from the gutter!" He lightly slapped his cheeks. "I won't believe it till he says it himself.

Ichigo cautiously rose from the bathroom floor finding the courage to go back to his room. He sighed as he walked along nervously twitching trying to figure out this mess.

"I won't believe it till he says it himself."

The phrase echoed through the hallway. Ichigo stood stalk still hand still resting on the handle. 'Fuck' Ichigo lightly applied pressure to the sliding door feeling it move to his right and he took a step inside. "Ishida…"

"Don't you mean tight ass?" Ishida pouted and glared at Ichigo in a very adorable way.

'We could find out…' "Look I'm sorry ok?" Ichigo pleaded shutting the door behind him and approaching the man… on his bed… fiddling with his buttons. 'Damn it Ichigo' he reprimanded himself again letting a light blush cover his cheeks anyway. "I didn't- I didn't mean it like that."

"What did you mean it like then? Kurosaki."

"I… you weren't supposed to hear it." Ichigo twitched noticing the return to surnames. "Uryuu…"

"Don't call me that"

"But-"

"NO BUTS"

"I-"

"Don't care."

"What?! If you don't care why are you here?!"

"…Why am I here? Such a waste of time…"

"Sorry to be a waste of your time, sorry my feelings are such a bother to you!"

"Kurosaki…"

"What?!"

"What feelings?" Ichigo suddenly realized what he said and slapped a hand over his mouth. "Ichigo…"

"Now you use my name…"

"Shut up." Ishida kissed the boy in front of him crushing their lips together almost painfully. Ichigo was shocked for a moment then began to quickly take control of the kiss. He placed his hands on either side of Ichida's face one sliding back into the shorter boy's hair and pulled the quincy ever closer. He relinquished his hold lightly for long awaited air but did not let go and rested his forehead on the other boys.

"Finally damn it." Ishida glared and hit him on the head lightly but Ichigo didn't quite get the effect. He was too absorbed in poking and lightly kissing the blush that had found its way to Ishida's face. "So it was lip gloss."

Ishida's eyes moved away from the lustful boy in front of him. "Shut up Kurosaki."

"Make me." The boy smirked closing his eyes and moving in for another kiss only to be met by the feel of… paper... against his lips. "Ishida … WHAT THE HELL?!" he stood furious.

"That's what I want to know." Ishida said giving the strawberry the flyer. Ichigo took a quick glance at it trying to wrinkle out some of the folds liking the warmth emitting from the flyer from being in Ishida's pants.

"Isn't it a flyer?" he asked quietly unsure of what Ishida wanted.

"I know it's a damn flyer! Why was it in your mailbox?!" He shook the taller man with an expression of distress. "Why do you have flyers like this?!"

"Ishida…" Ichigo stabled the younger man, "They're just asking for money." Ichigo had to hold in his laugh at the hysterical man before him.

"I know they're just- wait… what?" Ishida grabbed the flyer back looking it over once more and could not escape the embarrassed blush that came across his face. "I… know that…" The boy turned away tossing the flyer on the table. Ichigo could hold it no longer and he started to chuckle. "Stop that Kurosaki!" Ichigo continued to laugh but calmed slightly when Ishida turned with tears slowly spilling from his eyes. "Stop it!"

Ichigo quickly ran to his new lover wiping away the tears. "Sorry ok? It was just," he held back another laughing fit, "an adorable mistake." He hugged the younger man patting his head lightly. "Fuck Ishida…"

Ishida innocently looked up at him. "What?"

"I think I really love you." Ishida's smile was soon torn from view by a soon to be familiar pair of lips closing over his own. Ishida broke away from the kiss still smiling.

"That was beyond corny Kurosaki."

Ha, you made it to the end! I'd appreciate it if you would review **CONSTRUCTIVE** critisism is welcome, but anything that is just a pointless rant of unhelpful content or not properly typed out (ex: Dud3 thtz s0 ghay) will be ignored... and I'll cry for you before I go to sleep at night, and your teachers.

Love the queers,  
Your lovely otaku with too much free time: Sango

-First post in 2-3 years! XD-


End file.
